Conventional electronic control devices (ECDs) include hand-held launchers that launch one or more probes, also called darts, to strike a human or animal target. In one implementation, a current sourced by the launcher is conducted through the probe. A tether wire conducts the current from a signal generator in the launcher to the probe. The circuit or path through the target includes the signal generator, one or more tether wires and one or more probes.
Conventional techniques to attach the tether wire to the probe may involve a considerable amount of manual labor and/or subject the tether wire to stress that may cause the wire to break immediately or break in use due to the stress of propelling the probe to the target.
Improved techniques to attach the tether wire to the probe are desirable, for example, to improve reliability.